warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:"House Divided" Time-Line (HDT)
Very nice, Ovaltine! A very ingenious concept that I think we can work with. Is Cadia the only planet left, or are there any other outposts? Your servant, Gobba42 21:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) In this one were the necron Gods not destroyed then? Trulyrandom 21:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The only acting Necron gods are the main four generally recognized: the Deceiver, the Nightbringer, the Outsider, and the Void Dragon. Anyone who isn't a Necron or Tyranid that isn't on Cadia is dead.--OvaltinePatrol 21:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Damn, dude. That must be some government to hold them all together. The Humans, Eldar, and Tau must be devasted, especially the Imperials, the Orks are probably cooped up and itching to smash something, and there is probably a pogrom against any Dark Eldar. Your servant, Gobba42 21:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ovaltine, could the Xai'athi join the survivors on Cadia? Or did they get wiped out? :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :There can be Xai'athi survivors on Cadia, but they've been wiped out as a nation or military force of note.--OvaltinePatrol 22:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Note to all authors: let me put up the initial descriptions of races and such. We can always address concerns after I remove the construction tag. You're free to use whatever characters you have in the regular timeline here as survivors in Cadia. If you would like me to give them some kind of a role in the events leading up to these circumstances (such as with Syrath), let me know.--OvaltinePatrol 22:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :If I haven't covered your fanon race and you would like me to, please let me know.--OvaltinePatrol 23:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) How about Greenskins? Your servant, Gobba42 23:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So all articles should have the (HDT) tag at the end, right? WyldStallyn 00:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes.--OvaltinePatrol 00:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) May I add my character to this page? Your servant, Gobba42 01:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just put a link to the character on the talk page for now. It'd be better to wait until I'm done with the timeline before adding stuff, don't you think? I'm probably going to rework this from scratch.--OvaltinePatrol 08:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Characters If you have a character you want included in the timeline, let me know. Let me know if you want them to die earlier in the timeline or make it as a refugee. Put your links below this. Sergeant James Doyle Azazel Hi Ovaltine, can I add Inquisitor Caros and her band to it. I was thinking more of a group of friends who mostly get killed and the survivors become madened killing machiens? Trulyrandom 23:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Maddened killing machines killing what exactly?--OvaltinePatrol 23:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, Necrons. Trulyrandom 23:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Am I to assume this utilizes the 3rd edition depiction of Necrons? Supahbadmarine 23:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly haven't kept up, are they no loner about killing everyone?--OvaltinePatrol 00:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) My notion was that the Deceiver would manipulate the other C'tan into getting cosmic genocide underway. Unrelated plots by other movers and shakers would unintentionally play into helping that happen.--OvaltinePatrol 00:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes. The 5th Edition has brought some rather radical changes to the Necrons. I suggest you go to Lexicanum and read up. So far they are more current with the new changes than our Canon counterpart despite my urging Montonius to prioritize updating the Necrons. Supahbadmarine 00:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, based on what I've read and the changes to my idea it's caused; there's now a single hope. Funny how that works.--OvaltinePatrol 03:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If you want to use Alistair, go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I add some to the timeline? Your servant, Gobba42 23:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Could this get deleted, I have no intention of working on this anymore.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:24, December 9, 2013 (UTC)